genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
GN Drive
A Gundam Nucleus (GN) Drive (aka solar reactor, solar furnace) is a powerful energy system within Mobile Suit Gundam designed to give a mobile suit a significant advantage in combat. Invented by Celestial Being, the technology was later reverse-engineered by the Innovators and Linear Train Industries to create the GN Drive Tau. Description & Characteristics A GN Drive is a semi-perpetual generator, scaled for installation in a mobile suit, which harnesses the byproducts of baryonic decay as an energy source. Like every other power source, a GN Drive has a limited moment-by-moment output; however due to its very nature a GN Drive will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as the GN drive is not pushed to breaking limits. Within the context of mobile suit combat, it affords a unit the benefit of an inexhaustible power supply. The non-existent heat signature of its internal processes, combined with the GN Particle emissions, give any unit with a GN Drive a potent mix of stealth and ECM characteristics; neither the GN Drive nor any thruster emissions can be seen by infrared sensors and the GN Particles scatter radar and disrupt long range communications. GN Drives were developed in total secrecy by Celestial Being, who zealously guarded their monopoly over this powerful technology. Every member of Celestial Being will go to great lengths to protect the secrets of the GN Drive's workings, up to and including the sacrifice of their own lives if necessaryGundam 00 Season 1 Episode 23 "The World Stands Still". Due to its complexity in creation as well as the concern that more Drives will increase the probability of technology being leaked,MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual only 5 GN Drives were created and parts of their engineering secrets were omitted, even to Celestial Being engineers. As a result, under normal circumstances not even Celestial Being could successfully recreate a new GN Drive should a solar furnace be lost in combat. However, that problem was resolved after Celestial Being engineers and Veda pulled their resources together and rediscovered the secrets of GN Drive tech and began limited production of new generation GN Drives. The GN Drives for the 00 Qan T are known as GN Drives 6 and 7, hinting that the previous GN Drives might have been named similarly, from 1 to 5. The GN Drives used by 00i QanT are completely new, added with ELS 's minor tweaks. Three of these drives are unique as they can only be manufactured by ELS. When 00i QanT activates Triple Drive System and becomes Tri QanT, these three drives synchronize and produce cubed output of a normal GN Drive. Core Components *'ELS Baryonic Topology Converter' : Privileged only to Tri QanT, the ELS Baryonic Topology Converter (ELS BTC) are fine rings layered throughout crucial parts of the GN Drive. These rings function as particle property multiplier, enhancing the GN Particle's properties and effect, resulting in a more efficient and perpetual power generation. ;*Flywheel :The flywheel system is a system of funnels that spin throughout the GN Drive. They absorb the photons within the GN drive power plant by spinning the funnels inwards and spewing GN Particles through the vent of the GN Drive outward. Thus, it creates a high propulsion system. : ;*GN Generation Furnace :One of the core components of a GN Drive, the GN Generation Furnace harnesses energy to produce GN Particles. ;*Stability Control :The Stability Control is the "brain" of a GN Drive, regulating the Drive's output. It is likely where the software and mechanisms for GN Repose, Trans-Am itself and the GN drive burst mode are to be found. This is also the likely location of the Black Box, as it could be reasonably assumed that it would always stay with the GN Drive. ;*Topological Defect (TD) Blanket :The TD Blanket module is the special key component used in the five GN Drives. Its true nature is unclear other than that it is the key to an infinite source of energy, similar to a carburetor. What is known, however, is that a GN Drive is unable to harness topological defects for energy without a TD Blanket00 World Report sourcebook. :Only a select few Celestial Being engineers know the technical aspects of the TD Blanket (ex: Chall Acustica, Ian Vashti, Linda Vashti), which were kept secret even from Veda. This component prevents other factions from creating a true GN Drive of their own, as it can only be manufactured in the gaseous upper atmosphere of Jupiter. This requirement means a TD Blanket takes considerable time and resources to develop, and its absence in the GN Drive Tau design is the reason they can be mass-produced. The topological defect can release an unlimited amount of GN Particles over time. ::note: The TD Blanket is also known as "TR Plunket". In two different schematics of a GN Drive, one version clearly labels it as "TD Blanket"GN Drive Mechanical Illustration http://i203.photobucket.com/albums/aa299/spec_operations/GNDrive.jpg, while another clearly says "TR Plunket"Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 17 "Assault of the Thrones".